Man Over Board
by PiscesPrincessTaylor
Summary: After a fight on the Going Merry, Luffy is thrown overboard. What will happen to the crew and Luffy himself? ZOLU (More will be written)
1. Chapter 1

**Man Over Board CH 1**

It was a calm day at sea, the sky was blue and a cloud did not cover the sky. It was relaxing, and the crew of the Going Merry was taking the time to sit back

and enjoy it. After the last fight they had with the Marines they needed a break. They were all on recovering and this calm day was just what they needed.

"AHHHHHHH!" a male's scream was heard from all over the ship, making most of the crew jump around to face the noise. The first mate of the crew, Roronoa

Zoro, removed one of his three swords and walked slowly towards the lounge where the scream was from. As he slowly opened the door he peered in to see his

captain lying on the floor looking broken, almost like he was dead. He snapped into action running towards the fallen captain.

"Luffy are you all right? Speak to me!" Zoro said shaking the man, said mans straw-hat fell to the floor with the violent shake. The other crewmembers stood

around the pair in fear for their captain.

"Zoro" a weak whisper came from Luffy's mouth, "come closer." Zoro leaned in, trying to hear what he was going to say.

"There is no more meat." Luffy whispered softly before falling to the ground dramatically.

"SERIOUSLY! THAT'S WHY YOU SCREAMED!" The red haired female yelled as she started to kick the captain. He laughed playfully and ran around the lounge

avoiding objects that were being thrown at him from his crewmates before running out on the deck of the boat. Luffy looked at his crew over his shoulder one

last time before turning completely around to sprint towards the ram's head at the front of the ship.

Luffy jumped onto the head and laughed at placed his hands on his hips and stared out at the blue water that lay ahead of the ship. He had a goofy smile on his

face, that slowly started to fade when he say a ship in the distance that rivaled his own in size. Black flags flew high and proud on the ship, Skull and crossbones

where on every sail, but these were different. The skull was wearing a 1920's mobsters hat and the crossbones were Tommy guns instead of bones. Luffy's eyes

grew wide and he bared his teeth. He heard his crew run up behind him.

"Get ready guys, we are in for a fight." Luffy said jumping off the ram's head. His face dark as he headed towards the lounge to retrieve his hat; His crew

watched him closely. His years at sea and years of fighting had changed him from a punk waiting for a fight, to a man that fought to protect his grew.

Usopp climbed up to the crow's nest and watched the ship get closer to the Going Merry. He watched as the ship dropped anchor next to the straw-hats ship and

as a plank was placed across. His knees shook a little as he watched as a tall man with jet-black hair and a fedora started to walk across the plank. He had a

fitted pinstriped black suit on with a trench coat thrown over his shoulders. He held a Tommy gun in his hands. What Usopp noticed last was the man's shoes.

They were solid steel.

"Well look at this adorable little cruiser that we will be glomming from boys." The captain said, his accent deep as his he had literally stepped out of a 1920's

gangster movie.

"Right boss, and look at the broads we can get. That one with the red hair is a real sheba." One of the goons said, lifting his gun pointing it at Nami to show

everyone who he was talking about. All the other men laughed and whistled at Nami. She glared at them and was about to tell them off when Sanji stepped

forward flicking his cigarette at the leader of the crew.

"DON"T YOU EVER LOOK AT OR TALK TO NAMI IN THAT WAY! SHE IS A LADY!" Sanji said stepping forward in front of Nami, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Luffy quickly put his arm out block the cooks charge.

"Sanji, stop. Act like the adult, you are better then these idiots." Luffy said harshly, silencing the blonde quickly and gaining shocked look from the entire crew at once.

"AH Luffy, baby! Long time no see. I haven't seen you since, hmm, when was that, oh that's right when I burned your entire village to the ground." The 'Boss'

said laughing point his Tommy gun at Luffy a wicked smile. Luffy growled low, taking a dangerous step towards the man.

"Genji, like I said back then. I will kill you, now get off my ship or today will be that day." Luffy said, fist balled so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Luffy baby, better calm down before something bad happens." Genji huffed aiming his gun at Zoro then slowly moving down the row of crewmembers before

pointing at Luffy. "Listen here doll face, either you give me all you cabbage before I put you all in a Chicago overcoat."

Usopp let out a scream of attack, but was shortly silenced by a bullet hitting him in the stomach. Everyone jumped to help him but were shortly all gunned

down. Luffy stood alone face full of shock and angry. He stepped forward roaring as he pulled his fist back and threw it at the captain of the other ship.

Luffy's punch landing with a metallic ding. He looked in shock as his enemy was covered in a metal coating. He was solid steal. A devilish grin grew on the mans

face a he threw his fist at Luffy's face getting a satisfying crack as he felt Luffy's jaw crack under his power. Luffy rolled across the deck before bouncing up and

running at the man again only to be thrown to the floor once again.

"Give it up boy, while we were apart I did get a hold of some devil fruit. I am solid steal, you can break me rubber man!" Genji laughed like it was the funniest

joke he had ever heard. Luffy stared at the man and his goons.

"Get them on your ship. Just you and me Genji, if I win your crew leaves my team alone. If I lose you can have my crew, ship, and my life." Luffy said standing

up once again. Genji nodded and pointed to the ship for his men to leave.

"You heard it men, I'm getting us a new ship." Genji chuckled.

"Guys get back." Luffy ordered

"LUFFY! Don't get killed or I'll bring you back and kill you myself!" Zoro yelled as he stood up slowly, using his swords to support him. Luffy chuckled and walked

over the man taking his straw hat off and placing it on his first mates head.

"Keep it safe Zoro, I'm trusting you." Luffy said with a distant look on his face. Zoro look at his captain with a shocked confused look on his face.

"Genji, it really is sad. We never did discuss a tie." Luffy said turning towards the man, Genji looked completely confused, but the look faded quickly when he was

knocked off his feet by Luffy using all his weight to knock the man off balance.

"Stop you Goon, I'm not ready for the big sleep!" Genji screamed, but it was too late, Luffy had already thrown them over the side of the ship plummeting

towards the water. The straw-hat crew watched as their captain gave his life away to save them from this monster of the sea.

"LUFFY! NO YOU IDIOT!" Zoro screamed as he ran to the railing of the Going Merry. All he saw was the last couple of bubbles that hit the surface. "NOOOOOOO!"

his final scream echoed through the air as he fell to his knees in tears holding the straw hat to his chest. The rest of the crew crowded around him, those who

could walk that is, all mourning the lost of their strong captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Man Overboard Ch.2**

White. Just white, that was all he saw for a couple minutes. Everything slowly started to fade into color and shape. He was in a bright room, the walls were a

sage green, they looked freshly painted. The bed he was laying was soft, the bedding that covered his was all white. He sat up slowly, his head spinning with

each inch he sat up.

"Oy, what they hell happened" he said softly, his voice horse from lack of use, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. He looked around the room

slowly. There was a small dinning table, a little kitchenette, and a couch with a side table next to it. The side table had a picture frame on it with a picture of

three people in it, from the distance it was just a blur, but he could pick out bright orange hair from where he sat.

"Look who finally woke up, I was starting to worry that you were dead." A woman's voice filled his head, he whipped his head around to look at the female.

His vision started to blur for a second at the sudden movement. She looked so familiar, but he didn't know why. She had bright blur hair held back by a red

headband. She wore a white shirt covered by a red sweater and a pair of jeans and boots. She carried a basket of what looked like oranges on her side.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" His coughed after the words left his mouth. His chest ached for some reason. He laid back down

trying to catch his breath.

"I'm Nojiko, you are in my house in Cocoyashi Village, and you washed up on shore. So I was hoping you could tell me how you got here since you can't swim.

Where is your crew anyways?" Nojiko asked her face like stone as she brought him some water and a pain med to cure his headache.

"I can't swim? Why can't I swim? This is not making any sense, wait! Why would I have a crew?"

"Luffy, this isn't funny anymore. You know you have a crew, my sister is part of it, and you did say you were going to be Pirate King didn't you?" Nojiko growled

sitting at the end of the bed, her patience wearing thin.

"Luffy? Is that my name? I don't remember this place or your sister or a crew. And why would I want to be a pirate, those low life dogs are nothing but trash!"

Luffy huffed finishing his water quickly. When he looked back a Nojiko her face was covered in shock and realization.

"You don't have a clue of who you are do you?" Nojiko said

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm trying really hard to remember." Luffy said his voice shaking. Nojiko sighed and pulled the boy into a hug. He let out a little gasp before

the dam broke and he let himself crew of fear and frustrations at the surrounding that he didn't remember.

"It's ok Luffy, we will talk to the Doctor and see what he can do, and I'm sure that Nami and the rest of the crew will be coming here soon, I got a letter from

her not to long ago saying that they were a few weeks away and wanted to stop by and see how things were." Nojiko said comfortingly, stroking Luffy's hair as

he cried.

* * *

He was in horrible pain from where he laid on the deck of the boat. He had no clue what had just happened. He had been standing up holding his three swords in

a manner that had grown accustom to him. He saw the bullets coming at him, he knew how to block them. But he couldn't move. The only thing that could

move was his eyes and he could see the rest of the crew frozen as well. He had quickly glanced towards the guy that had fired the gun, then at his ship. He

could see a white hair woman staring right back at him; she was holding them still.

After he had fallen from the shot he stared at Luffy, his captain, his best friend, his lover. No one had known, they wanted to keep it a secret. Not because they

were ashamed of the relationship, or that it was taboo to be gay in these times. No they didn't want the relationship to be used against the other. They both

knew that if the moment came that they would die for the other person or the crew.

Then he saw it, he saw Luffy's plan before Luffy even knew it. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out. He watched as his best friend grabbed the other

captain, using his rubber body to wrap his arms and legs around the man like 4 strong snakes. He had made himself into a human anchor, knowing that neither

of them could swim because of the devil fruit powers. He knew that they would die, he didn't care though, and he was going to save them like he always did.

Within 7 seconds from Luffy going over the railing, he was gone. The water of the east blue had taken him under. He dropped his swords, letting them lay as if

they weren't important to him. He ran to the edge of the ship and looked over, seeing the last couple bubbles pop as he had lost his captain for good. He held the

hat that had been given to him moments before to his chest and cried. He was really gone. All he wanted to do was jump after his captain, he was about to

stand when he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. Nami stood above him, crying feeling the pain that he was feeling.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed to the sky tears streaming from his eyes.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Zoro yelled as he sat up in his bed, the memory replaying in his mind even when he slept. He was covered in sweat; he had started to cry in his

sleep. He knew that in the comfort of the Captain's courters that he was save, that no one would worry over him waking in the night. He stood up slowly, his

pajama pants that he had on were hung low on his hips, showing his muscled chest, but where long and baggy. He slipped on his boots, tucking his pants on in

the style that had become known to him. He walked towards the door, grabbing one last thing before heading out the deck.

When he got to the deck the moon was high in the sky, casting a blue light across the water and the boat making the freshly washed deck shine. He placed the

hat that he grabbed before he left the room on his head, holding it down like his former captain use too.

"You know when I see you wearing that hat I sometimes feel like he is just going to show up one day and start screaming for his hat back." A male voice behind

him said. Zoro turned around and saw Sanji standing behind him, dressed close to the way he was. Zoro chuckled and looked back over the water. He heard the

sound of a match being struck on a matchbox. Zoro listened as Sanji inhaled on his cigarette.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm going to walk into the dinning hall and he is going to be there beside me at the table." Zoro said leaning against the railing. Sanji

sighed and walked over and leaned next to his new captain.

"Zoro, I know you miss him, we all do, but your killing yourself slowly. You don't eat as much, you haven't slept well in days. You look like death. It's been a

month man. I know the new duties are hard, but we would only want you to lead us." Sanji stated patting Zoro on the shoulder. Zoro gave a shaky sigh, he

didn't want to cry, but the thoughts of the dream and his captain were hitting him like waves against the ship's sides.

"We weren't just crew members Sanji. We were a couple. Kissed, hugged, said mushy words, sex the whole 9 yards. We had been together ever since he

destroyed Arlong Park. I didn't just lose my friend Sanji, I lost the love of my life." Zoro sobbed. He bowed his head and cried, he let out a small gasp when Sanji

pulled him into a hug. He knew that in the morning this would not be spoken of, but at this moment he needed it. He let it all out.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier. We wouldn't make you guys hide it, if you guys were happy we were happy for you." Sanji said stepping away from the

swordsman.

"We didn't want it to be used against each other, we both knew that no matter how much we loved each other that the crew and the ship came first, so we had

to be willing to die for it. I just thought it would be me, not him. I was prepared to die for him not the other way around." Zoro stated wiped his eyes, rubbing

the tears across his face.

"You two are idiots, you know that right?" Sanji sighed. Taking another puff from his cigarette. Zoro chuckled. He nodded and started to walk towards the

sleeping quarters.

"I just wish I had had prepared for the loss more."

With that, Zoro closed the door behind him. Sanji sighed and threw his cigarette over the side and followed after his appointed captain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was a small breeze drifting in through the open window. The hair that framed the young males face blew around slightly. Said man stared out the window

in a daze, he wore a large knitted red sweater that didn't really fit him and jeans that were cut off and rolled at the knees. He had his arms wrapped around his

bent knees as he stared at the tangerine orchard that sat a little ways away from the window he sat next too, lost in thought. He could smell the slight citrus scent.

He was pulled quickly out of his thoughts when someone touched his shoulder.

"Luffy, what are you thinking about?" Nojiko asked with a small smile. He shook his head to indicate that it wasn't important. Nojiko sighed and handing the boy

a glass of milk, Luffy accepted it with a slight smile.

Nojiko looked at the boy who had saved her village. He wasn't the same guy anymore. He was quiet, more reserved. Luffy almost never ate, woke up constantly

from nightmares that he couldn't remember. Nojiko hated to see him like this. She knew that Nami and her crew would be back on the island in a couple hours,

she just hoped that seeing them would bring back something to this poor boy.

Nojiko was pulled out of her thoughts when Luffy quickly stood up. He placed his cup on the table and slid on his sandals. Nojiko gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going out for a walk. Don't wait around for me." Luffy said opening the door quietly and stepping out and closed the door. Nojiko sighed as she sipped his

tangerine juice and watched out the open window as the boy walked down the road towards the shore.

* * *

"Nami, how much longer till Cocoyashi?" the Captain of the Going Merry asked his navigator as he adjusted his swords on his hip. Nami sighed and looked up

from her magazine she was reading. She looked at the green haired man. He looked worn. Everyone on the ship knew of his lack of sleep, most hearing him

clomp around on the deck in the middle of the night.

"In an hour or so Zoro. Why don't you get stuff packed for staying with my sister for a week or so, we all need a break from the sea for a while." Nami said going

back to flipping through the magazine. Zoro sighed and headed towards the captains courters. He opened the door and looked around the small cabin. It was

dark, the shades were closed at all time. He then looked at the bed, only one side was unmade, the other side was left untouched. Zoro sighed once more as he

gathered his stuff and shoved into a bag quickly, not caring if it was folded properly. He started to walk towards the deck, bag thrown over his shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" Zoro heard the yell from the deck, it sounded like Usopp. That usually meant that there was trouble, probably a Marine ship or something. Zoro

dropped his bag and ran towards the deck, one of his swords drawn. He looked up into the crow's nest where Usopp stood shocked adjusting his goggles to zoom

into the island that stood in front of them.

"Usopp shut up and speak. You're giving me a headache." Sanji said lighting his cigarette and looking at the marksman from the deck. Zoro growled softly and

placed his sword back in its sheath on his hip.

"Can I ask why you felt the need to scream like you were being murdered?" Zoro huffed look at the man with a glare.

"I…I…I Its –Its" Usopp stuttered pointing towards the shore.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Zoro roared towards the man.

"ITS LUFFY!" Usopp cried pointing over and over towards the shore.

"That's not funny Usopp! Stop lying!" Nami yelled at the man who was climbing down the mast. He growled and shoved a pair of binoculars into her hands and

pointed towards where she was looking. Nami huffed and looked through them and then screamed.

"Oh my god! It is Luffy! Zoro! Look!" Nami shoved his face into the binoculars. Zoro stared deeply at the shoreline. On the shore stood a dark haired male with

mess hair. His over sized sweater was too long for his arms so they were bunched up as he picked up rocks and threw them into the water. Zoro rubbed his eyes

and looked again. This boy looked like Luffy, but he wasn't going to get overly excited in case it was just the distance that made him look like his love.

"We need to find him when we get to shore to see if it really is Luffy, but no getting over excited." Zoro commanded as he went to get his bag that he had left in the hall.

* * *

Luffy grumbled to himself as he picked up one more rock and threw it into the water and watched as it made a satisfying splash in the water. He was so upset

about this whole situation. Nojiko was so excited to reunite him with people he didn't even remember. He was being forced into a situation that made him

extremely uncomfortable and he couldn't stop it; the pirates, his crew he guessed, would be here in a short time and he would eventually have to meet them.

He went to pick up one more rock when he heard shouting in the distance. He slowly looked up to see a large ship with a ram's head on the front and skull and

crossbones with a yellow and red hat on it. There were people waving at him. They were a weird bunch. A blonde smoking, a red girl standing next to him and on

her right was a long nosed man who had a small reindeer on his shoulder. On the man's right was a dark haired female and next to her was a tall blue haired

man, then there was a skeleton with a top hat and Afro. That's when Luffy say him, the green hair man that was in many of his dreams. He was tall and

muscular with three swords on his right hip, exactly how he stood in his dreams. Luffy panicked, he say that this crew was only minutes from landing. He didn't

have time to think. Luffy turned as quickly as he could and took off running towards the village; he had to hide from these people. He had to try and remember them somewhat.

* * *

"He took off! That jerk, he didn't even want to say hello to us!" the small reindeer yelled as he paced around the deck.

"Chopper calm down, he probably just went to go tell Nojiko we were here. She is probably super excited to see us. Also that might not even be Luffy, we might

have just scared a random kid. We will just land and head towards my house and see what's going on." Nami said lifting her bag, which was quickly taken from

her hand by Sanji, who smiled sweetly at her and placed a quick peck on her cheek. Usopp made a gagging noise and laughed with Chopper only to be kicked across the deck.

Everyone had been chattering between himself and herself, except Zoro he just stared at the spot where the boy stood. He looked terrified, like he was afraid for

his life. A look that Zoro had never seen cross Luffy's face before, and he didn't like that look on the boys face. This was Straw Hat Luffy after all; he smiled when

he was about to die on the execution platform by Buggy. Fear was not a word in his vocabulary.

Zoro pulled himself out of his thoughts when the ship slid onto land causing it to stop quickly. He threw his bag over his shoulder and jumped over the railing,

landing on the sand below. He waited as the rest of the crew got on the crew behind him.

"Lead the way Nami, you know this Island best." Zoro stated as the navigator nodded and took the lead walking towards the house where she grew up.

* * *

Luffy didn't even know where he was running; he just let his feet carry him. He dodged people on the street, ignoring the ones that tried to talk to him or say

thank you again for something he didn't remember. Nothing in this town looked familiar, he didn't have a clue where to go. All he knew was that he passed

Nojiko's orchard a while back, but he couldn't go there. He had no doubt that is where those people from the ship were going, that man was going.

Luffy had been so lost in his thoughts of where he wasn't going that he hadn't been paying attention where he was actually going. He collided with something

hard, really hard like a brick wall, which sent him to the ground. He looked up to see what he had hit; he had hit a person who didn't look happy with him. Luffy

cringed as he prepared for the yelling he was going to get from the town's official.

"Luffy you need to be more careful. Now why are you in town, your crew has landed don't you want to see them?" Genzo said putting his hand out to help the

boy up. Luffy sighed and gave a fake smile to the man. He stood up and brushed off the dirt that was on his clothes.

"Oh did they, I didn't know that. Nojiko sent me out to get some food supplies from the market as fast as I could." Luffy chuckled scratching the back of his

head. Genzo frowned at him, knowing that Nojiko had got all her supplies yesterday when she came to the market. He knew Luffy was lying, he just didn't know why.

"You know lying doesn't fit you Luffy, but do whatever you're doing just be careful." Genzo said continuing his walk down the center of town. Luffy looked

shocked as he watched the man walk away from him.

* * *

"Nojiko! I'm home!" Nami yelled as she threw open the door to her family home. She saw her sister standing next to the stove boiling water for tea.

"Nami! I'm so glad to see that you are doing well. Look at your grew, its grown quite a bit since you were last here." Nojiko said with a smile as she set up a tray

of tea for the crew that had just busted through her door.

Nami nodded in agreement about the size of her crew and quickly introduced Chopper, Franky, Brook and Robin to her. Nojiko smiled and talked to each of them

trying to learn a little more about the new members.

"Nojiko, I don't mean to be rude, but can I ask you about a something we saw when we pulled up to the island?" Zoro interrupted the woman in question in the

middle of her sentence. Nojiko chuckled and looked at the swordsman. She took a sip of her tea.

"You want to know why Luffy is on the island and not at the bottom of the ocean I'm assuming." Nojiko stated looking at the appointed captain. She waited for

the man to nod slowly; everyone in the crew was hanging on her every word.

"To be honest I have no clue," she started " I had been walking along the shore one day about two months ago and he was just laying there, barely breathing

and very waterlogged. So I got the Dr. Nako and Genzo to help me carry him to the hospital. It took a week to stabilize him and I brought him here to watch

over him. It was two more weeks before he even woke up. The hard part is that he remembers absolutely nothing. Dr. Nako believes it is from being under water

for so long that the pressure change affected his brain some how. He doesn't know if it is permanent or not so we are just trying to act normal around him."

Everyone on the crew looked like they had just lost their puppy. She had never seen such a strong crew look so destroyed. Nojiko tried to comfort them saying

that it would probably temporary and that he would be back to normal in no time.

Then the door opened slowly. The man they had just been talking about slowly walked in the door. Everyone just stared at him in shock; he looked the same yet

so different. He didn't have that same light in his eye, he looked to harden to be the same captain that would laugh in the face of danger.

"Luffy, I was wondering when you were coming back. I was starting to worry." Nojiko said sweetly as she stood up and walked towards the boy. He glided past

the woman, saying nothing in return, and headed towards the futon that was up against the wall. He slipped his sandals off and laid on the futon facing the wall.

"Luffy, you could at least say hello to the guest." Nojiko growled at the stubborn man.

"Why would I say hello to a bunch of dirty pirates that I don't remember." Luffy stated softly.

"What did you just say! This is your crew!" Nojiko yelled. Luffy sat up quickly glaring at the girl.

"I don't remember shit about them, and obviously they don't care about me if they were so willing to just let me drown. Now leave me the hell alone!" Luffy

yelled back. He looked at the shocked faces of his 'crew members' and Nojiko.

"Get out, you will not talk about these people that way. Don't come back until you fix yourself." Nojiko pointed towards the door. Luffy huffed and walked out the

door, his sandals in his hand, not looking at the people that were staring at him.

* * *

**So much longer then the others! I wanted to get to the point where the crew saw Luffy for the first time. I made him such an ass :( **

**I didn't mean too, but things happen, more to come **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was an eerie silence in the room. A pin dropping could be heard from a mile away. It seemed that time had frozen. Robin cleared her throat, causing

everyone to look at her.

"I think that he is afraid of the unknown," Robin started "He doesn't remember what happened, for all he knows we threw him over board. I think we just need

to let him warm up to us and not force it." Zoro stood up quickly ignoring the rest of the crew; he placed his swords back onto his hip, placed the straw hat on

his head and basically ran out the door towards the cliffs on the island.

"What is his deal, we all miss Luffy. He doesn't have to act like he just watched his family die." Usopp said crossing his arms with a sigh. Franky and Chopper

both smacked the long nosed man, who landed face first on the floor with a huff.

"He had a different relationship then we had with Luffy." Sanji said softly as he walked to the open window and lit his cigarette. Everyone looked at him with

confusion while Robin just chuckled.

"You mean that they were, in layman's term, dating." Robin said looking at Sanji. Sanji sighed and nodded. "Why didn't they say anything?"

"They didn't want a hassle us with their problems." Sanji said softly. Everyone exchanged looks, but everyone seemed lost in thought for the moment.

Luffy stopped walking when he reached the cliff that over looked to ocean. There was a cross with a pinwheel placed in the ground next it. Luffy sighed as he

walked over and sat on the ground at the end of the cliff, his feet dangling over the edge. He gazed out at the water with a pout on his face. What had he done

wrong? He didn't know these people; he just wanted to be left alone to warm up a little. These pirates could be bad people for all he knew.

Luffy went to stand up, but felt a horrible migraine coming. He held his head as his vision started to spot with black.

* * *

_He saw a form slightly bigger then his own running through the forest in front of him laughing. The person in front of him had a newspaper hat on and was_

_swinging a cardboard sword back and forth._

"_Come on Luffy, if you can't catch me, how are you going to be king of the pirates?" the boy in front of him laughed over his shoulder running faster. Luffy _

_laughed loudly and tried to keep up._

"_ACE! Slow down, I'm going to get lost." Luffy yelled trying to grab the other boy's arm._

"_No way Luffy!" Ace said as he took a quick turn and ran out of Luffy's sight._

"_Ace!" Luffy yelled, he kept running after Ace only to trip over a root of a tree that was sticking up, Luffy landed face first into the dirt, while scrapping his knees_

_ and an elbow. Luffy sat up slowly and looked at his cuts, they were bleeding a little. Luffy's eyes started to water from the sting of the cuts._

"_OW!" Luffy yelped as he stood up and limped over towards the tree to lean against it. He sat there crying softly, in pain and fear of being left alone in the woods_

_ as it started to get dark._

"_LUFFY! Where are you?" Ace yelled through the woods. Luffy looked up to see the concerned face of the boy._

"_There you are. I was getting worried baby brother." Ace said with a smile. He leaned down and pulled Luffy onto his back. He walked them towards their house_

_ talking about random stuff as Luffy slowly started to drift to sleep on his older brother's shoulders._

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes to see the darkening sky above him. He was still alone sitting at the end of the cliff. He sighed, he would have to ask Nojiko about the Ace

person and see it was a memory or just some weird dream. Luffy scooted away from the cliff and then slowly stood up. He decided on his way house that he

would walk the long way and pick a few flowers to give to Nojiko to apologize for being rude.

As he got closer to the field that the flowers sat in he heard someone huffing and groaning. He stayed quiet and slowly walked through the woods trying to see

the person without the person seeing or hearing him.

As he got to the last tree he saw the green haired pirate from Nojiko's house swinging two swords elegantly as he held on in his mouth. Luffy watched in

amazement at how graceful but deadly this guy was. He was about to walk away, not to disturb the swords man, when he stepped on a fallen twig causing it to

snap under his feet, which caused the swordsman to stop in his track and look over his shoulder at Luffy.

"Luffy?" the swordsman asked confused, " What are you doing out here?" Luffy just looked at the man with indifference.

"I was walking home, if I'm aloud back in the door that it is." Luffy said crossing his arms trying to play it off as if this man didn't impress him at all. Zoro sighed

and put his swords back on his hips. He walked over towards Luffy, Luffy backed away slowly. Zoro chuckled and picked up the hat that was sitting on the ground

near his feet.

"Nojiko was right you really did change. The Luffy I knew would never back away from someone, especially me." Zoro said softly as he walked around the

younger man and headed towards the house that they were both staying at.

"Luffy, just know that if you have any questions about your past the crew and I are more then willing to help you remember things. You are important to us."

Zoro stated walking away slowly.

"WAIT! What's your name?" Luffy asked before the man was out of earshot.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said looking back at the man. Luffy said the name slowly secretly enjoying the way it rolled off his tongue.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, but more to come hope everyone is enjoying it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Roronoa Zoro glanced over his shoulder quickly to look at the man that was trailing behind him. He looked exactly the same as he did when he had vanished

those months ago. The thing that changed was that he had lost his smile, and that certain gleam in his eyes that promised mischief to anyone what was

unlucky enough to get in his path.

They two continued their walk back to the house they were staying, neither saying anything. The silence was one of those uncomfortable silences that no one

knew how to break. Zoro sighed in relief as he say the tangerine orchard in sight. He almost ran towards it just to get away from the silence.

Zoro heard Luffy sigh as well. He looked at the boy who was staring at the orchard with a sad look. Obviously caught in thought. He looked so lost and that killed

Zoro, knowing that he couldn't help the man he loved figure out his past without possibly hurting him permanently.

As Zoro opened the door he was greeted by soft singing of Brooke and the laughing of the rest of the grew. This comforted him, this little slice of normality. Zoro

walked in slowly and watched as everyone started to get quiet as he walked in and sat that table next to Sanji and Nami. He grabbed a piece of bread from the

middle of the table and ate it slowly. He then watched as Luffy walked in the door looking like a kicked puppy. Everyone stared at him, waiting to see if another

bomb would explode within him.

Nojiko turned from her spot at the sink where she had been cleaning dishes. She glared at the male that walked in the door, arms crossed waiting for him to

speak.

"I'm sorry." Luffy said quietly. His hair covered his face so that no one could really see his expression. Everyone stayed silent for a minute, that was until Brooke

started laughing and grabbed Luffy and swung him around in a make shift dance.

"OHOHOHOH! It is ok, now we can continue or fun day. Let's dance Captain Luffy OHOHOHOHO!" Brooke laughed as he continued to try and lighten the mood.

Chopper and Usopp laughed and joined along with the laughing skeleton.

"Brooke, let Luffy go. He looks like he is about to pass out." Nojiko said walking over to the pale boy. Luffy almost jumped into Nojiko's arm, looking for comfort

in someone he knew better. The Straw-hat crew all watched as Luffy clung to the woman.

"Now Luffy, calm down, are you hungry?" Nojiko asked walking the boy to the table and sat him down next to Franky. Luffy looked in shock at the large blue

haired robot man before looking at his hands.

"Not really, I would like some water though please." Luffy said politely. Sanji almost fell out of his chair.

"NOT HUNGRY! THAT NEVER HAPPENS!" Sanji yelled slamming his hands on the table. Luffy jumped in shock at the loud noise. He threw himself off balance

with the jump, causing his chair to fall backwards and he landed on the floor on his back with a loud thud of his head hitting the tile floor.

* * *

_"LUFFY! YOU IDIOT! Come back here with that food! It wasn't done yet." A very angry Sanji yelled as his chased Luffy out of the kitchen and onto the deck._

_Luffy laughed and laughed dodging kicks and thrown objects. Luffy took small bites of food as he ran causing Sanji to get angrier._

_Luffy ran back into the ship and around the halls, trying to get away from Sanji. He finally lost the man for a couple minutes and took off into the captain's_

_quarters. Where he saw a sight that made his mouth drop. Inside stood his lover, only in a towel. Water ran down the man's abs and neck slowly, as if begging_

_Luffy to lick it off. The green hair of the man was damp still, causing it to be a slightly darker green._

_"Zoro, what are you doing in here?" Luffy asked walking towards the man._

_"I took a shower in here. Usopp and Chopper were singing in the communal one and I was getting a headache. Is it a problem that I did?" Zoro inquired stepping_

_towards his lover, with a gleam in his eyes. Luffy swallowed and shook his head. Zoro chuckled and grabbed his lover wrist and pinned them to the wall above_

_Luffy's head. Luffy groaned as the man closed the distance between their bodies. Zoro placed his leg between Luffy's, rubbing slowly at the growing erection in_

_the man's pants. Luffy huffed and leaned in to meet Zoro in a kiss._

* * *

Luffy's eyes shot open as he let out a gasp.

Everyone stayed silent watching as Nojiko raced over to Luffy and helped him sit up, checking the back of his head as he did so. Luffy groaned and rubbed the

back of his head.

"Sorry Nojiko. Didn't mean to scratch you chair. I'll be more careful next time." Luffy said standing up, placing the chair back on its legs. Nojiko was still trying to

look at his head while he sat back down.

"Don't worry about the chair. I don't need you having brain damage because he bumped you head. Are you feeling fine?" Nojiko questioned.

"Fine, I do have a couple questions though." Luffy started, not looking at the green haired man. He had questions for Roronoa Zoro, but those would be private

questions. He had some that he had to ask the whole crew though.

"One how did we all meet and two, who is Ace?" Luffy asked looking around the room at everyone. Avoiding the eyes of the Zoro, incase a blush were to cover

his cheeks.

Nami sighed and looked at the boy.

"Well that is a long story. I guess we should go in order. First one you made a member of your crew was….Zoro."

Luffy almost choked and looked at the man. Zoro looked upset and opened his mouth to talk, but slowly closed it. Of course this was his luck He had to figure it

out. What a better place to start then with….

"Zoro?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR"S NOTE:**

**So sorry that is has taken so long for the chapter to come out, I was having a bit of writer's block. But I will be trying to update more frequently now. I hope you like the chapter and the story in general.**

**P.S. Thank you to all those people that have added the story to their favorites and are following the story. It means a lot **

**ENJOY **** ~PiscesPrincessTaylor**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The dull sound of heels click on the wooden deck of the giant ship was heard even over the sound of men laughing and yelling. A young woman with long white

hair neatly curled and not a hair out of place, she wore a pin striped black blazer over a white shirt and a matching pin striped skirt that stopped above the

knees. As she walked across the deck of the ship, men stopped what they were doing and watched as she walked past them. She only stopped when she

reached front of the ship, she stood silently as she stared over the sea.

"Captain Loretta," a shaky voice started causing the woman in question to turn and look at the man, "Um well we have received news that the captain of the

straw hat pirates isn't dead like former Boss Genji." The man said bowing to the woman.

"Is that so, well that means we are going to have to pay this man a visit. Where is he now?" Loretta said leaning against the banister of the ship. The man

cleared his throat and looked at the piece of paper that was in his hand.

"Cocoyashi Island in the east blue."

"Well that looks like where we are headed then." Loretta said in a chilling voice, "ALRIGHT MEN! Get this ship headed for the east blue, we are going to

Cocoyashi Island!" With her demands the ship was filled with running and yelling men setting the ship up for the voyage that laid ahead of them.

Loretta turned quickly and headed back towards the Captain's quarters, she had a couple people that she needed to contact to get her plan in full motion.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, I did all that by myself?" Luffy asked staring at shock at the people that sat around him. He couldn't believe the stories he had

heard. Fighting Marines and Fishmen and pirates all in the name of his crew. He wouldn't believe it. These people obviously were stronger then him.

"Yeah you did, you are an amazing fighter Luffy." Nami laughed patting Luffy on the back. Luffy stared at her in confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense, I don't know the first thing about fighting. And what do you mean I punched a guy that was across the room from me, that isn't

possible!" Luffy tried to reason with the other pirates; they obviously had been out in the sun too long.

"That is because of the devil fruit you ate." Chopper said taking a sip of his drink, Luffy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Devil Fruit, isn't that a myth?" Luffy asked, this was too much for him. He was starting to get a headache. Luffy rubbed his temples as Chopper went into a

long description of devil fruits.

"…and your brother Ace ate one, the flame flame fruit I believe." Chopper said ignoring Luffy's pain. At the name Ace though, Luffy perked up.

"**ACE!** So he is a real person then! I had a dream about him but I thought it was just a dream!" Luffy yelled standing up quickly. Everyone stared at him for a

second. Nami sighed with a small smile on her face.

"Well it looks like we have got to get Ace here, maybe that will connect some dots for Luffy." Nami started standing up and looking around the crew. "Come on

guys we can go into town and send a letter to Ace to see if he will come over here to see his brother, also we need to get supplies so this is a good time." The

crew nodded and stood up after her. Nojiko sighed and looked at the crew, hoping that they would get the boy to remember.

"Zoro, why don't you and Luffy stay here? He looks a little sick and I'm sure my sister is tired of watching after him." Nami said with an evil smile on her face.

Zoro growled softly, but looked over at his former captain and lover, he could see that Luffy was a bit pale and looked upset. At this sight Zoro nodded and

watched as the others left him alone with Luffy.

Luffy walked slowly over to the bed he had been sleeping in the last couple weeks. He laid facing the wall, his back to Zoro. Zoro took the opportunity to sit on

the floor, leaning against the bed. His three swords were placed right next to him; he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. For the first time since he thought he

had lost Luffy, Zoro felt at peace.

"Zoro," a soft voice came from the bed. Zoro opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the small man that was on the bed. Luffy had turned his head and

was looking at Zoro with sad eyes.

"Yes Luffy, what wrong?" Zoro questioned, Luffy sighed and sat up slowly, his hair covering his eyes. Zoro looked at him confused, why was he so upset. The

next thing that happened left Zoro in a state of shock.

Luffy had leant forward and kissed Zoro on the forehead softly, if Zoro hadn't just watched it happen he would have never known it had happened. Words

wouldn't leave Zoro's mouth he just sat there with his mouth wide open.

Luffy placed his forehead against Zoro's; his eyes closed not looking at the swordsmen. Zoro just stared at Luffy not knowing what to do.

"Zoro, I know that you and I were more then just crew members, but I don't remember how much more. I know this is probably hard for you and for that I'm

sorry, I'm trying my hardest to remember everything." Luffy said his voice filling with sniffs and small sobs. Zoro did the only thing he could think of, He wrapped

his arms around the boy and pulled him into a strong, yet comforting hug. Luffy gasped, but slowly wrapped his arms around Zoro, returning the hug.

Shortly after the confession, Luffy had fell asleep, Zoro had tried to remove the man from his arms, but he wouldn't let go. Zoro sighed and slowly slid in behind

the small brunette on the bed, his arms still around the rubber man. Luffy let a soft sigh and pushed himself more into Zoro's chest. Zoro let a small smile cross

his lips as his slowly fell asleep with the man in his arms. Another first for him, he was actually able to fall asleep.

* * *

**AHHH Another chapter comes to a close.**

**So fluffy~~~I didn't want there to be so much fluff so soon, but i had an amazing idea for this story that called for a little fluff.**

**I hope you like the chapter :) and I will update again within the next couple days**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_The boat rocked violently as the waves kept beating against the sides as if it were trying to break the wood that held the ship together. The crack of thunder and_

_ flash of lightening were radiating through the sky. Everyone on the ship was holding on to something close to make sure they weren't thrown to the floor._

_ "OH! If this rocking doesn't stop soon I'm going to be sick." A female voice said in the darkness of the lounge area on the ship. With a flash of lightening _

_everyone saw that Nami was holding her stomach while holding onto the couch with a vice grip. Robin offered a comforting back rub, hoping to sooth the girl._

_ "My dear sweet Nami~" Sanji swooned over to the girl and offered her tea, and food only to be refused and glared at. Sanji went to sulk over in the corner, while_

_ Usopp and Chopper quickly ate the food and drank the tea as if it were a shot of alcohol. The antics of the food thieves earned the wrath of Sanji and the _

_laughter from Franky and Brooke. Zoro sat on the floor with his back against the walls of the ship. He stared at the members in front of him, and almost out of _

_instinct he counted the people in the room. Nami,1, Robin, 2, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, 5, Franky and Brooke, 7. He threw himself in there to total 8 and sighed _

_softly closing his eyes happy with his count._

_ Zoro shot up to a standing position causing everyone to stare at him in confusion. He didn't grab his swords so they knew there was no danger._

_ "What gives Moss Man? Trying to give us a heart attack?" Sanji said while standing straight up to look at the swords man._

_ "First off, fuck you curly brow, and secondly, where is our oh so beloved captain?" Zoro growled looked around the room. Everyone looked at each other, as if_

_ asking each other silently._

_ OH! It was his turn to watch. I think he is in the crow's nest!" Usopp yelled. Zoro sighed and walked towards the door to bring the boy inside. As fate would have_

_ it, the ship was hit but a bolt of lightening at the exact same moment. Hitting the deck, scorching a small area. Zoro froze and watched as the area that was _

_scorched slowly started to break apart from the rest of the ship. With the strong wind that came with the storm, the crow's nest started to tip towards the _

_water. Sending a sleeping captain plummeting head first towards rough seas._

_ "LUFFY!" Zoro yelled as he ran out into the storm. He tried to grab the man before he fell into the water but just missed him. By then everyone had ran onto _

_the deck. Zoro growled and kicked his shoes off and stood on the railing preparing to jump into the water._

_ "Zoro! You can't go in there! You will die in that water!" Nami yelled over the roar of the storm. Zoro glared at her over his shoulder._

_ "He is our captain, he can't swim I have to get him. He would do it for us!" Zoro yelled back before turning to drive into the water after his drowning captain._

_ The water itself was pitch black, only lit up by the occasional flash of lightening, but that was enough for Zoro to get a good look at his captain who was sinking _

_quickly. Zoro swam as fast as he could to reach the male that was slowly losing consciences in front of him._

_ With one final paddle, Zoro grabbed Luffy by the front of the shirt and pulled him to his chest and maneuvered them around so they were facing the surface of_

_ the water. He kicked his feet as fast as he could, knowing that he didn't have long for Luffy. He kept having to hoist Luffy up since the water kept trying to drag _

_him away from Zoro._

_ Zoro and Luffy's head broke the surface of the water, but only one of the two was gasping for air. Zoro quickly swam to the ship that had been anchored thanks_

_ to Franky he assumed. Zoro grabbed the rope ladder and pulled himself and his captain to the deck of the boat. He sprawled out across the deck, letting the rain _

_hit him for a couple seconds before he moved to hover of Luffy._

_ Zoro checked his breathing while the rest of the crew stood around in a state of shock and fear that they might lose their captain tonight. Zoro growled put his_

_ ear to Luffy's chest hearing a faint heart beat. He started the procedure of CPR that Chopper had demanded they all know in a situation such as this. Zoro _

_opened Luffy's mouth and connected their lips and pushed air into his lungs as much as he could, then he did the chest pushing, forgetting what Chopper had _

_called it 'medically'. He listened to Luffy's heart once more, still beating but he still wasn't breathing. So Zoro started the process again. He pushed more air into _

_Luffy's lungs, and pushed on his chest trying to get the man to breathe._

_ "COME ON LUFFY! DAMMIT BREATHE!" Zoro yelled pushing on Luffy's chest. Zoro huffed and was about to start the CPR once more when there was a faint _

_cough from Luffy, water leaking out of his mouth slowly. Zoro smiled softly, happy that the man was alive. He turned Luffy onto his side, causing the man to be _

_able to fully cough, getting all the water out of his lungs. Zoro patted his back, and waited for the man to stop coughing._

_ Chopper pulled on Zoro's sleeve and motioned to the lounge signaling that it might be better if they all went in side. Zoro nodded and slowly picked Luffy up_

_ bridal style and carried him towards the lounge and laid him down on the couch._

_ Luffy slowly opened his eyes, feeling really warm. It was dark and and quiet. He didn't have a clue what had happened. Last thing he knew he was sitting on the_

_ crow's nest, mad because Usopp had tricked him into taking a shift up there. Now he was in his bed, in just his briefs, with the covers all the way up to his chin._

_ He looked around some more. The storm had obviously passed because the ship was sitting smoothly in the water, and rocking happened every so often._

_ Luffy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the slight sounds of snoring coming from the corner of his room. He looked towards the sound and saw a _

_sleeping Zoro up against the wall. His swords right next to him, like always. He was hit by the light of the moon that was coming through the only window in the_

_room, giving him a heavenly glow._

_ Luffy just gazed at the man, he didn't know what had happened earlier, but what he did know at that exact moment he was in love with his first mate. He had_

_ always felt a certain connection with the man, something different from anyone else._

_ Luffy slowly got out of bed and walked over to the sleeping figure. Zoro jerked suddenly when Luffy stepped on the creaky board on the floor, Luffy sighed when_

_ he saw that he was still asleep. Luffy sat next to Zoro on the opposite side from the swords, and cuddled into the mans side. Hoping that in the morning he _

_wouldn't yell and scream at him for being to close. Luffy Laid his head on the mans chest and slowly fell back asleep._

* * *

Zoro opened one eye slowly and looked at the sleeping man, not moving in hopes to not alert the captain that he was awake. The moon hit Luffy's hair and face

causing the brownish black strands of his hair to look lighter and softer and the soft tan of his skin to glow. He looked so soft and delicate in this light, like one

touch could break him. Zoro sighed to himself and wrapped his arm around the captain pulling him into his lap. He then wrapped both arms around his body.

Zoro placed his chin against the top of Luffy's head and slowly drifted back to sleep, not caring if anyone walked in on them at that time.

Zoro woke up suddenly from his dream and stared around the room. He was back at Nojiko's house, in a bed. Alone he slowly noticed after, him being in the bed

must of freaked Luffy out when he woke up and he bolted, his shoes weren't near the door so he obviously left the house.

He stared at the ceiling thinking back to his dream, well more like memory. It was the night before he had told Luffy his feelings for him. To his surprise Luffy

had felt the same way. They had had feelings for a while it just took some time for them to figure out what they were.

Zoro sighed and rolled over. He slowly sat up, his feet hanging on the side of the bed. He stood slowly and walked to the window that over looked the orchard. To

Zoro's shock, Luffy stood in front of one of the tangerine trees with a basket trying to get some of the low hanging fruits off the tree.

All Zoro could do was lean against the window pain and look out at the boy. He had changed from his baggy red sweater to a yellow long sleeve t-shirt, he wore a

pair of khaki shorts and his regular sandals. The sun lit up the sky and island itself, but what Zoro was staring at was how the sun hit Luffy. It was as if his

memory/dream was coming to life before his eyes. Luffy looked like an angel put on earth. He was glowing and with the occasional breeze blowing strands of

messy brown around his face Zoro could only think one thing…

'I will get Luffy to remember everything, even if it kills me.'

* * *

**OHHH! Another chapter down. Some more fluff, but soon there will be more action but for now just some background to the story :)**

**Hope you enjoy **

**ALSO! Thanks for all the favorites and Follows it means a lot to me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the weeks went on it seemed to get colder in the east blue. The straw-hat pirates had to spend some of their savings to get warmer since they were staying

just a little longer in the east blue. They hadn't thought that Luffy would be this bad, they thought that he would see them and things would come rushing back

but the poor boy was completely lost. He didn't even remember that he had eaten a devil fruit, and no matter how hard they tried or the stories they told Luffy

didn't seem to get any closer to remembering.

Most had gotten frustrated with him and all but given up, all but one. Zoro worked with him everyday. He went almost everywhere with Luffy, he told story after

story a smile plastered across his face after each story, enjoying the sound of Luffy's laugh as he heard the crazy things him and his crew got into.

"Zoro will you tell me about us, and not just the friend bullshit that you've been telling. I need the complete truth." Luffy begged one day as they sat on one of

the many cliffs looking over the water in Cocoyashi. Zoro was taken aback by this request; he hadn't been planning on saying anything about them. Zoro was

just going to let that happen naturally, but Luffy wanted to know everything at once.

"Why the sudden interest Luffy?" Zoro asked trying to play it cool

"I have a right to know." Luffy huffed, crossing his arms. Zoro chuckled cause the younger male to smile his big goofy smile.

"You're right you do have a right to know, what exactly would you like to know?" Zoro said unconsciously leaning against Luffy who didn't pull away from the

contact.

"Everything, and not how we met or anything. Like what are we exactly." Luffy said staring at the green haired man. Zoro sighed and looked at the sky thinking

exactly what he should tell his captain. Luffy wanted the truth so he would get it, Zoro just hoped the he wouldn't scare the brunette off.

"Well we are, or I guess we were dating. We had been together almost a year. We kept it a secret because we didn't want it used against us in battle." Zoro

started still looking at the sky, he could feel Luffy staring at him. He started again, "We were really happy or I know I was and I think you were. You always said,

um the sex was great," Zoro could feel a blush cross his face, and he quickly glanced at Luffy who was as red as a tomato. He stayed quiet for a minute thinking

of what else to say.

"Do you wanna have sex then?" Luffy asked out of nowhere. Zoro's eyes almost popped out of his head. He could almost feel his chin on the ground. He stared

at Luffy dumfounded. Luffy on the other hand had a small blush on his face and was staring at Zoro intently.

"LUFFY! You can't just ask stuff like that!" Zoro almost yelled. Luffy sighed and looked at his hands.

"I was just thinking, that if we had sex that it might spark my memories. Sorry I asked." Luffy went to stand up. Zoro sighed and stood up with the other male.

"Its not stupid Luffy, I just don't want to push something on you like that. I only want to have sex with you when I know you have the same feelings for me."

Zoro almost whispered putting his hands on Luffy's shoulders. Luffy used their relative closeness to his advantage; he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and

pulled him down into a kiss.

Zoro didn't move at first, but when he felt Luffy's lips move against his he slowly started to kiss back, warmth growing in his lower abdomen and his chest. He

wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist pulling the boy closer to him, afraid that he might just vanish.

Luffy gasped allowing Zoro entrance into his mouth, using his tongue to explore the dark cavern. Luffy grabbed a handful of Zoro's hair trying in vain to deepen

the kiss even more. The animalistic need feeling so familiar, but he wasn't able to put his finger on why.

Zoro felt more alive in this kiss then he had in weeks, he needed this. He was finally kissing the man that he had grown to love.

Something suddenly something clicked in Zoro's mind, this wasn't the man he loved. This was an empty shell of that man. He didn't have the same feelings or

memories like Zoro did. He was 'HIS' Luffy, this man, figuratively speaking, was a different Luffy.

When this thought finally processed for Zoro he pulled himself away from Luffy as is his touch burned him. He stepped away from the brunette and looked at

him. His face was flushed, his outfit was a bit wrinkled and he had the same needy look that Luffy always had before they had sex. Zoro froze for a second

looking at the man before turning quickly on his heels and sprinted away. Trying to get as much distance between him and Luffy as he could before he grabbed

the man and had his way with him on the ground.

Luffy watched as Zoro took off running, not knowing what he had done wrong. He had thought the kiss had gone great, and he had just wanted for the man. He

slowly sank to the ground wrapping his arms around his bent legs. For the first time since the straw-hat pirates had arrived on Cocoyashi, Luffy cried. He cried

into his knees feeling to lost not knowing if he would ever get to remember these people that obviously meant so much to him.

Luffy was crying so hard that he hadn't noticed that someone had walked up behind him. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm hand placed

gently on his shoulder. He looked up at the person, tears running from his face.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked with a shaky voice.

* * *

**BAM! Another chapter done.**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Who could it be? Mwhahaha…**

**No but seriously, thank you everyone who is sticking with the story. I had a bit of writers block and then school stuff was going on but I will be updating more :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I said, who are you?" Luffy asked again, his voice shaking a little as the woman's hand gripped his shoulder harder. The woman's face was twisting into a dark

smile

"Well kid, it hurts that you don't remember me. I was the one that held your friends down so they could not help you when you killed my captain and tried to kill

yourself, Monkey D. Luffy." The white haired woman said standing up smirking at the boy. Luffy instantly jumped to his feet and backed away from the woman,

his fight or flight instincts starting to kick in.

"There is no use in running Straw Hat. I can make your body move in whatever way I want, just by looking at you. I would just stay there and listen if I were

you." Loretta said, twirling her fingers through one of her soft curls. Luffy swallowed loudly and didn't move a muscle, not knowing how to react in this situation.

"Here is the think Straw Hat, I will be taking you to my ship where I will get all your friends on board as I kill you. So your choice, will you walk with me to get

them, or will I have to drag you." Loretta sneered walking towards the boy. Luffy panicked and turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could away from the

woman, knowing he had to get to his crew.

* * *

Zoro had walked into Nojiko's house with a black cloud over his head, at first. He didn't say anything and slammed around the house angrily. He wasn't angry at

anyone but himself. He had just run away from Luffy, like a coward. He could of talked to the man and let him know why he couldn't continue. Even Luffy, new

or old, would have to understand. Zoro glared at his crew as they went about their way, laughing and joking around with each other while he was hating life.

Zoro however was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to Nojiko's house had opened. He had already done a count, everyone but Luffy was there so I had

to be Luffy. As the green haired man looked up at the figure in the door he was more then surprised to see that, in fact, it wasn't Luffy. It was Luffy's older

brother Ace, who had a cheery smile on his face as he walked in the door.

"ACE! You showed up, thank god. I was starting to worry if our letter got to you." Nami said, running over to hug the man warmly. Ace gave her a quick pat on

the back before he pulled away by Usopp and Chopper to hugged and climbed on. Ace just chuckled as he went along with the hugs that the crew was giving

him.

"Its good to see you all, but where is my brother?" Ace asked after the greeting had stopped. Everyone looked around at each other trying to see if anyone knew.

If it was possible, a literal black cloud would have been over Zoro's head.

"Damn it Zoro! What did you do?" Nami asked smacking the replacement Captain on the head. Zoro growled at her rubbing his head and then looked at the

ground.

"We just had a little misunderstanding. I left him out at the cliffs. I figured he would of followed me and been here by now." Zoro said softly. Nami growled and

tried to smack him, but he easily dodgd this attack only to be kicked by Sanji. Zoro roared and jumped to his feet glaring at his crew.

"What the HELL?" Zoro questioned, getting angrier as the crew looked at him.

"Dumbass, go get him." Sanji demanded, lighting a cigarette. Zoro growled and picked up his three swords and placed them on his hip. He knew his crew was

right. He had to go get Luffy, the boy was probably lost with his shitting sense of direction. Zoro reached for the handle only to have the door open before he

could open in.

Zoro jumped out of the way as a running Luffy came flying in the door. Luffy tripped over his own feet and fell onto the floor hard. He didn't get up, couldn't. The

fear he felt held him to the ground. He sat on the ground, panting looking at the door waiting for the woman to follow him in. Everyone stared at Luffy, as if

asking for an explanation. They got nothing, just pants and huffs from the boy.

After a few minutes, everyone heard the soft click of heels on the ground outside. Slowly the woman attached to the heels stood in the doorway; white hair

blowing slightly from the breeze outside, while an evil smirk covered her face.

"Good job Straw Hat, now I can kill you here in front of your friends instead of getting your blood on my boat. My crew will be upset though that they didn't get

to watch as I avenged Boss Genji though." Loretta said walking towards the fallen Pirate.

Luffy said nothing, couldn't say anything. He didn't know who Genji was or why this woman was trying to kill him, he just knew he had to move away from her

and fast. With every step she took he pulled himself along the floor, backing up as much as possible.

"This little game of cat and mouse is loosing its thrill Luffy, how about you sit still." The woman growled taking wider strides.

"How about you leave Loretta." Ace said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over the spectators that were in the house. Loretta spun around, eyes wide

staring at the other D brother.

"Portgas D. Ace, why the hell are you here." Loretta growled, she herself backing away from the flame flame fruit user. Ace chuckled and adjusted his hat on his

head.

"Well I came to see my kid brother. Never thought I would find you in this mess. Now I suggest you leave and never bother me again. And don't try anything

because you and I both know that I can't be affected by your devil fruit power." Ace said with a creepy smile. Loretta huffed and crossed her arms and turned

towards the door.

"It doesn't matter, this wasn't part of the plan anyways. I will get Monkey D. Luffy if it is the last thing I do." That was the last thing Loretta said before she

turned and walked out the door. She knew that she couldn't fight the crew if Ace was there and she had to get back to her ship to rework the plan to account for

Ace being there.

* * *

**AHH~ Almost two weeks since I last updated this story. (tomorrow would make it two)**

**I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY! Classes started, and then the evil story wizard came and forced another story into my head, which I wrote as fast as I could so I could get back to this story and A Turn of Events. MEHHHH!**

**I truly am sorry and will try to update faster, but I can't predict when.**


End file.
